Matchmaker: Redheads
by Tinker2527
Summary: Ron and Hermione are clueless. Screw that, they're reckless and haven't sorted it out. Ginny and Harry is getting tired of this, so they play matchmaker. Easy. But add a fiery bad-arse Ginny, an annoyed Harry, a clueless Hermione, a paranoid Ron and two pranksters ruining every chance together. Screw that too. This is mission impossible. RW/HG and GW/HP. Review! (Mild language)
1. Late Night Talks

**Hey! So thanks all of you guys reading Lilies Roses and Weasleys. The reason the next chapter is taking so long because I need inspiration. Inspiration about love for my plot about Victorie and Teddy.**

**Note to readers:**

**Set in Harry's sixth year.**

**So this is about Ron and Hermione. One of our favourite HP couples. But it seems they can't figure out for themselves about their feelings for each other. Harry and Ginny seemed to have enough of it so they simply have a little go at match-making.**

**NB: Harry and Ginny aren't dating yet. They are in the best friend/flirting stage.**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to their rightful owners.**

_**The boys dormintory,**_

No one's POV:

Harry rolled to the other side of the bed. But it seemed whatever side he slept on, Ron would be pestering questions every now and then.

'So when I snog with Lavender, Hermione throws a fit. It's like she never seen a person snog someone. What about Victor Krum, Harry? Ginny hinted she might have kissed him. I reckon she's right. What about Ginny too, and she complains I'm a hypocrite. What do you reckon Harry? Mate?' Ron questioned, looking alarmed at Harry's bed.

Dean Thomas, who was one of the roommates, was annoyed at Ron. Groaning and fustrated at Ron. He was up to the point where he had put a pillow on top of his head, trying to drain out Ron's voice.

'Shut up Ronald.' Dean threw a pillow at the oppostite of the room. (To Ron's surprised it landed at him). Harry glanced up at Dean's messy bed. Silently grateful that he spoke up.

'Just because you have fuckin girl problems Ron, doesn't mean you have to take it out to the rest of us.' Dean huffed.

'I do not have girl problem you di-'

'RONALD. I WILL GO DOWNSTAIRES NOW AND BRING HERMIONE HERE IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP.' Seamus yelled, making the room go silence.

Ron had said something to piss of Harry, who left the dormitory with a rude hand gesture to Ron.

**Meanwhile, the Gryffindor Common Room:**

'He had no heart your brother. He ignores life and always thinks the best way to solve a problem is a yelling match.' Hermione suddenly said after concluding her Divination homework.

'I'm shocked Hermione.' Ginny turned to her best friend, 'after six years you spent with him that is the only thing you can come up with?' Ginny asked, mocked-hurt.

'I mean, he blames me for going out with Viktor Krum and acts all innocent when it comes to _Lav-Lav_.' Hermione mimicked, ignoring Ginny's statement completely.

'Hermione, it's like half one, why you so interested in my brothers _love_ life?' Ginny told her suddenly, now making eye contact with her.

'I don't know…' Hermione trailed off.

'I'm going bed.' Hermione decided suddenly, putting her coordinated homework in front of her chest.

'You coming?' Hermione asked.

'I still got to finish my Potions essay. I be up there in about thirty.' Ginny said facing Hermione, but she had already gone to the girl's dormitory.

As if on cue, Harry stormed out of his dormintory, swearing silently.

'Harry, if my mum heard you, she would probably hex your mouth.' Ginny joked. Harry laughed, imaging Mrs Weasley.

'What's up with you?'

'Your brother.' Harry said sitting next to her.

'Merlin, it's like everyone wants to talk about Ron. You and Hermione. She has been on my case really. Yesterday, I had gotten a month's detention of her. She kept me up all night that I forgot to bring my homework to DADA. When Snape started to lecture me about my homework, I started to swear like Ron.'

If Harry was eating something, he would probably have choked. Harry laughed gleefully at her recap. He then stared at her. A moment too long, perhaps. He was taking in her hair tied into a ponytail, her eyes seemed to dance around in Harry's amusement. She was biting her lip to stop herself from laughing loudly. In his view, she looked **perfect.**

It took about all of Harry's effort to remember what he was going to say. But his mouth was watering, making him barley say anything audible.

'That's exactly like Ron. Except for the greasy haired lunatic bit.' Ginny chuckled at this.

'I swear both of them are driving me crazy! It's so bad they can't even breath the same air.' Harry commented.

'Harry, trust me, it's way worse than that. Plus, if we are talking about Ron and Hermione, I would like to start saying it's your fault.'

Harry sat up straighter.

'Did you just got hit by a truck or something? How the bloody hell is it my fault?'

'Language. Plus it all started when you gave Ron that fake 'Liquid Luck' thing.'

'Fine, I'm guilty making Gryffindor win the match. So shoot me.'

'Shall I make it more clearer?'

'Oh please.'

'So when we won the match, Ron was feeling victorious. So when Lavander kissed him, he could of pulled back but he let her kiss him. It was almost like he was showing off.' Ginny explained

'How do you know he's showing off then?'

'He's my bloody **brother!**'

'Took you that long to realise, huh?' Harry joked. Ginny smirked.

'About the same time you realised Hermione is a girl and Cho is a human watering can.'

'Hey, its not my fault. I didn't know what Cho was going to do to the D.A. It's not like I can predict the future.'

'Use your **_Inner Eye_** than.' Ginny said sarcastically.

The room was silent. A few moments later they were both laughing. Harry continued to ponder for a few minutes, and then he had a brilliant idea.

'Ginny, do you know what a match maker is?' Harry questioned.

'Is that a book?' Ginny asked, becoming more and more fascinated with the 'match maker' term.

This was going to be a while, Harry thought. He grinned mentally at Ginny prediction. Harry explained to Ginny what a match maker was. He told his plan to Ginny, who had made minor suggestions to it. It wasn't until four o clock that Harry and Ginny made a plan for Hermione and Ron. A flawless plan, to be exact.

It was now exactly four o clock. Two and a half hours late.

**Short and a fluffy chapter. Did you enjoy this chapter? Review please. Next chapter will be posted if there are **_**FIVE**_ _**reviews**_ **from different authors. Thanks for reading. Review below and give me some ideas to the next chapter guys! You will get a shout out in the next chapter if your idea is used.**


	2. Dear Mrs Weasley

**Hey guys! I know I said five reviews before I post another chapter but I couldn't help my self writing all of this into my laptop. I would like to thank DeadlyBookLover and HealthPaw for following this story. Thanks guys! So, without further ado lets continue with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All rights go to their rightful owner.**

No ones POV:

This is one of those situations where things was awkward between two of your best friends. Then happily enough, someone managed to make them both smile. Then laugh. Then talk to each other, without remembering what they were arguing about a few seconds ago. This was not one of these situations.

Hermione was ignoring Ron, who was sitting in front of her. But she didn't speak. She was just reading her Tranfiguration book of what seemed the twentieth time. Ron was no different. He was just helping an enormously amount of food to himself while studying for what appears to be Divination.

"So, about the Quiddtich match...' Harry asked, causally throwing in a conversation.

They both looked up and started at Harry with an odd look before they got on with whatever they were doing.

'Morning.'

A red-haired girl appeared before them. Ginny set her books on the table with a large thump, sitting next to Hermione.

'So... Lavander... Breakup... How you... Doing...' Harry asked Ron awkwardly.

Ginny gave Harry 'thats what you call subtle, huh?' look. Harry ignored her.

'Honestly, happy. Though I think she might be having a bad time right now.' Ron answered. He pointed at Lavander who was banging a fork on the table, glaring daggers at Ron.

'Wonder what she's so stressed about.' Ron cluelessly said, taking another sip of Pumpkin Juice.'

Hermione looked at Ron. Ron eyes met up with Hermione's. Ron looked at Harry, seeking of a advice.

'Take a long walk of a short pier.' Harry said finally, hoping Ron would understand what he meant.

Thankfully, Ron understood his brain teaser and stormed of out of the Great Hall. Hermione's eyes sought Ginny, pleading her with help.

'You are an Prefect Hermione. Your an independent and strong girl. Go to Ron. Don't wait for him. You go to my hopeless brother.'

Hermione followed Ron out of the Great Hall until both of them was no where in sight.

'We are evil, you know that?' Ginny told Harry, smirking.

'Obviously. Let Hermione take over now. We'll see how they do later.'

"But the plan was to follow them?" Ginny said confused.

"Yeah, but I'm hungry." Harry said rolling his eyes.

Fred and George appeared in front of them, like apparated. Fred spoke first.

"Good."

"Morning."

"There is a gossip going around at old Hoggy-warts"

"That Harry has a Hippogriff tattooed over his body."

"and you dear sister dumped Dean Thomas because you where having an affair with Blaise Zabini."

"and another on Ronnikins and Hermi. You two are trying."

"to hook up Ronnikins."

and Hermi."

"Anything else, I missed George?"

"No, pretty much everything."

"So, how are you guys?" Fred asked casually.

Harry and Ginny stared dumbfounded at Fred and George trying to keep what they said.

"We are NOT trying to hook up Ron and Hermione." Ginny yelled furiously at Fred and George, earning disapproving looks from Professors.

"Really? That's the only thing you picked out?" Harry said, baffled at Ginny.

"The other stuff are no big deal."

"No big deal? I have a Higgogriff tattooed somewhere on my body and you and Blaise..." Harry trailed off.

"Actually, it's tattooed on your a-'

"Shut up George."

"Who cares, Harry." Ginny reasoned.

"Wait, did you and Blaise, y'know?"

"I'm really disgusted by you, Potter."

"But did you kiss Zabini?"

While the argument was going on, George poured a glass of Pumpkin Jucie over Harry and Ginny.

"Nice to have your attention again both of you." Fred interrupted.

"So, we are going do this muggle tradition. I'm aware it's called black mailing." George told them.

"In less then one minute, a letter will be sent to our mother saying that Harry and Ginny helped Ron seduced Hermione and Ginny and Harry didn't go to their dorms until 4:00am in the morning." Fred said.

"To prevent that, all you have to do is tell me the location of Ron and Hermione." George explained to them."

"Oh my god, Harry. Both of you are liars." Ginny pointed her wand threateningly at George.

"Forty-nine seconds left. I hardly think that would be any of use." George smirked.

"How about I kill you both, without my wand."

"Oh and how are you going to do that, dear sister." Fred mocked Ginny.

"Nineteen seconds left y'know."

"Harry, what do we do?" Harry didn't answer. He froze on the spot, glaring at Fred.

"Harry?" Ginny asked again fearfully.

"Three, two and one. Sorry you two. I hope we can negotiate another time. Come along Fred."

"What do we do now?"

"Run." Harry said.

**No ones POV:**

"Ron, wait up." Hermione said.

They both looked at each other for the first time. Ron gave a small smile. So small it could be hardly recognised as a smile. Hermione's facial expression was identical to Rons's.

"What happened to us, Hermione?"

"Truthfully, I don't know."

"The first time in forever, you don't have an an answer?" Ron said smiling.

"At least I have an answer for things Ronald." Hermione said rolling her eyes, but she was too smiling."

"Hey, are those tears?" Ron said, pointing at her tear-stained face.

"Of course not." Hermione lied.

"Remember the last time you cried? I nearly died because of a troll."

"In my defence, it done more damaged to me and to you." Hermione replied laughing.

"Friends?" Ron asked.

"Friends." Hermione conformed.

"Aww, how sweet. This is the best romance movie ever, isn't it Fred."

Ron and Hermione looked startled at the unexpected guests. Fred and George.

"I'll see you later Ron." Hermione said embarrased.

As a wise woman once quoted:

_"There would be time to talk. Days, months and maybe even years."_

(J.K Rowling, Deathly Hallows.)

Ron's heart still ached for Hermione. It was almost like a pain.

**Finally done! Review and Follow!**


End file.
